Una noche
by Zeallouscollection
Summary: En una noche todo pasa, nace amor y amistad. Sonally,y Sontails de hermanos


**Hola amigos, he vuelto, lamento no haber mostrado señales de vida por meses, pero créame que el bachillerato no es fácil, en fin, volví con un fanfic de Sonic, si preguntan, Sonic y Tails van con sus rediseños de Sonic Boom y Sally va con su rediseño, lamento decirles que no creo que vaya a escribir historias de Sonic y Amy, perdí el interés en la pareja.**

 **Aclaro los diseños de los personajes en mis historias**

 **Sonic, Tails, Eggman y Shadow: Boom**

 **Knuckles: Moderno con el sombrero que usaba en el Clásico (no me gustó su diseño Boom, se ve como un imbécil)**

 **Amy, Cream, Rouge, el Chaotix, Marine, Blaze y Silver: Moderno**

 **Sally, Bunnie, Nicole, Antoine, Rotor, Mighty y Ray: Rediseños.**

 **El resto ya miro.**

 **El punto de vista es de Sally, todos los personajes son de Sega**

Me sentía indefensa, después de la batalla de hoy, quería ir a mi cuarto y dormir, oh espera, no puedo, Egg-Calvo destruyó medio castillo, entre ese medio mi cuarto, lograron salvar unas cosas, mi padre se quedara en la casa de un familiar-con los guardias incluidos- y no había más espacio, así que armé dos maletas, y fui a ver si alguno de los Luchadores de la Libertad me dejaba quedarme en sus casas.

Fue difícil:

Antoine y Bunnie viven con Cream y su madre -ellas son familia- y no quería interferir en ese vínculo de familia que tienen.

Rotor estaba de guardia en la Sky Patrol, no es que sea muy cómodo dormir allá, además le dejé a Nicole para que le haga compañía.

Nunca se me vino a la cabeza ir a la casa de Amy, no es nada personal, pero es que siempre habla de que Sonic la miró, de que Sonic le habló, es muy molesto.

Así que me decidí pedirle a Sonic y Tails si me dejaban dormir en su casa.

Era la mejor alternativa, y ellos son muy cercanos a mí. Tails es como un hermanito para mí, lo cuido- no tanto como Sonic- y es uno de los más jóvenes. Sonic es…ya vale, he estado enamorada de Sonic desde un tiempo, me parece muy simpático, agradable, gracioso y tierno, y un poco atractivo.

Llegué a la pequeña choza y empezó a llover, suspiré y toqué la puerta, sentía que la ropa se me pegaba al cuerpo.

Abrió Sonic, seguía con su pañuelo marrón y sus tennis, pero se había quitado las vendas de los tobillos. Pese a que fuera un año mayor que él, Sonic me llevaba media cabeza, era delgado y era más rápido- más que antes- y más fuerte, mucho para un erizo de 15 añ seguía siendo Sonic.

-Hola Sal- me dijo, amo cuando me llama así.

-Hola Sonic, es que ya sabes que Egg-Bobo destruyó medio castillo y quería saber si puedo quedarme aquí contigo y con Tails hasta que lo reparen- dije.

-Oh claro, hay mucho espacio, pasa- me hizo una seña con la mano y pasé

Su casa era grande para ser de un solo piso, tenían lo necesario, nevera, sofá…

Vi a Tails en el sofá, viendo la tele, se había quitado la correa y los zapatos, le toqué el hombro y me vio.

-¡Hola, tía Sally!- dijo alegre, siempre habla así cuando me ve a mí y a Sonic.

-Hola, cariño- le respondí, dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que se riera y se sonrojara

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Verás, medio castillo fue destruido y pensaba quedarme aquí con ustedes, no te molesta ¿verdad?

-Para nada tía Sally, me alegra que te quedes- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bien Sal, te voy a mostrar tu cuarto- dijo Sonic cogiendo con una mano una maleta y con la otra alrededor de mi cintura, cogí la otra maleta.

Era un pasillo largo, así que empezamos a hablar.

-Esto…me gusta tu casa Sonic- dije

-Gracias, Tails y yo la construimos cuando éramos unos críos.

-Y… ¿Qué tal tus citas con Amy?- dije, tratando de reprimir mi disgusto.

-¡Terribles! Me siento muy raro, no creo que vaya a ser su novio.

-Ah

Llegamos a la habitación y tenía una cama, un armario, una mesita de noche con lámpara, unas cortinas aguamarina, un espejo y un escritorio. Era muy a mi gusto.

-Me gusta, es muy comoda.

-Sí, oye, debes tener hambre, tienes suerte, Tails y yo ordenamos una pizza, te veo en la cocina- dijo y salió del cuarto.

Aproveché para dejar mis cosas donde debía, deje mi pijama en la cama, quería cambiarme, pero resulte por quitarme el chaleco, las botas y los guantes. Me deje el top, la pantaloneta y las medias, no quería parecer desnuda.

Fui directo a la cocina, Sonic ponía las pizzas en un plato y Tails trababa de coger una galleta de menta.

-Miles Tails Prower, no cojas las galletas- le dijo Sonic

-Ay vamos Sonic, solo unita- Tails rogó, haciendo ojos de perrito triste.

Me pareció muy tierno.

-Aww…digo, no funcionara, hermano- dijo Sonic, con las manos en su cintura.

Tails frunció el ceño y le lanzó un poco de pizza a Sonic en la cara, al caerle, le quedo todo en la cara.

Empecé a soltar risitas y Tails estalló en un ataque de risa

-Jajajajajajaja, Sonic te ves ridículo, jaja- Tails apretaba las manos sobre su estómago mientras se reía.

-¿Ah, sí?-Sonic dio una sonrisa malévola-pues… ¡Tú también!

Sonic le lanzó otra rebanada a Tails en la cara, dejándolo igual. Ahora era yo la del ataque

-Hehe…chicos…lo siento pero se ven muy…muy…JAJAJAJA SEVEN MUY RIDICULOS, PARECEN PAYASOS JAJAJAJAJA.

Sonic y Tails mantuvieron una sonrisa socarrona y gritaron:

-A ELLA

Fue una lucha muy graciosa, pese a los pequeños golpes, no parábamos de reír, la lucha termino con Sonic acostado boca arriba mientras yo lo abrazaba del pecho y Tails se aferró a uno de mis pies.

-Bien, se suponía que me iba a bañar, pero como veo, los tres necesitamos un baño con urgencia- dije, viéndonos untados de salsa y queso, incluso se nos entró en las medias.

-Buena idea- dijeron.

-Pensamos en turnarnos hasta que Sonic dijo

-Ey, sería mejor que usáramos la piscina inflable, así los tres nos duchamos.

Lo pensé, no quería que me vieran desnuda pero mi ropa deportiva aguantaba el agua, así que podría funcionar

-Sí, vamos.

De un tiempo a otro, ya estábamos descalzos y adentro.

Sonic se quitaba la salsa de pecho mientras yo me mojaba el cabello. Tails se trataba de quitar la comida de los pies, pero estaba tan aferrada que no podía, me acerqué al zorro de dos colas.

-A ver cariño, déjame ayudarte- le dije, levantando uno de sus pies.

-Ok…pero no lo hagas tan fuerte- dijo un poco nervios

Le limpié lo más suave posible, pero no funciono, aceleré la velocidad y la fuerza y advertí que el niño cerró los ojos y se mordía con fuerza el labio.

-Tails, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… es que…mmm

-Es que Tails no le gusta que le refriegen sus pies por el simple hecho de ser cosquilloso- dijo Sonic

-Soonic, no quería que lo supiera- dijo el niño, avergonzado.

-Muy tarde, ya lo sé y lo usare en tu contra- sonreí.

Tails reaccionó muy tarde, ya que Sonic lo abrazó, inmovilizándole sus brazos. Se empezó a quejar y a rogar que no hiciéramos nada, pero Sonic me lanzó una sonrisa y asentí. Empecé a refregar sus pies con mucha fuerza, por todos lados. Inmediatamente se echó a reír y se retorcía en los brazos de Sonic diciendo que me detuviera. No le hice caso como hasta la media hora después.

Entramos a la casa y nos despedimos, directo a dormir.

Me puse mi pijama: una blusa azul un poco corta y un pantalón, me acosté, creyendo que tendría dulces sueños, pero no los tuve.

 _Sueño de Sally:_

 _Sola, un montón de muertos en el suelo, mis amigos en el suelo, muertos. Eggman ganó._

 _Me caí de rodillas y me enfrenté a Sonic cara a cara, le quedaba un poco de vida. Puso una mano en mi mejilla y dijo_

 _-Sally…_

 _No contuve las lágrimas._

 _-Sonic, no puede ser cierto._

 _-Sally, se acabó, ya no sirve luchar, lamento no haber hecho mi mayor esfuerzo, pero quiero decirte que sigas luchando, venganos, libera a Mobius y tambén quiero decirte que te…_

 _-¡Qué!_

 _-…Te amo…-acto seguido, murió._

 _-NO, SONIC, NOOOOOO-Lloré muy fuerte._

 _Un rato después me levanté. Miré a un robot y le grité:_

 _-MATAME, MATAME, MIS AMIGOS MURIERON, SONIC MURIÓ, EL PUEBLO MURIÓ, YO TAMBIÉN._

 _Sentí el impacto de una bala en el pecho, caí y miré por última vez este mundo._

 _Después todo se volvió negro._

" _Realidad"._

Abrí los ojos y se me vinieron las lágrimas, era una pesadilla. Me quedé un rato sentada y me levanté a tomar un poco de agua, vi que había una tormenta. Suspiré y me devolví a mi cuarto, cuando oigo unos sollozos en un cuarto.

Abrí y vi a Tails, con medias y un gorro rojo, abrazado a Sonic, quien usaba unos mitones blancos, medias y unos audífonos. Tails lloraba en el pecho de Sonic mientras estaba sentado en sus piernas.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-Tails tiene miedo a los truenos… ¿Estabas llorando?- me preguntó.

-Un poco- admití.

Sonic extendió un brazo, y directo me fui a su lado.

Les conté el sueño y quedaron horrorizados.

Pasó un rato hasta que Sonic habló.

-¿Quieren quedarse?

Tails asintió y se lanzó a la cama de Sonic, él me cargó en brazos hacia allá.

Al rato, Tails se durmió en mis pernas y con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sonic. Yo estaba apoyada en su hombro y sentada en sus piernas, sentí el impulso de decirle la verdad:

-Sonic, debo decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es que…yo…um-presione mis labios hacia los suyos, eso lo decía todo.

Me miro sorprendido, pero luego devolvió el beso.

Me acomode y él dijo:

-Yo también te amo.


End file.
